five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Desolate Dawn
A game made by Potato Games, along with someone that most will not expect, Bolt-Weed, inspired by The Desolate Hope as in the title. FOR BOLT: They don't need to be made out of metal tubes anymore, they are normal animatronics and such... ish Summary Upon opening the game, you will receive a title screen, with a deactivated, but green glowing laptop, and an endoskeleton sitting on the desk that the laptop is on, the endoskeleton may sometimes twitch its head and look at the screen, and twist it in random directions, if you click new game, you will start the game on "1", it appears it doesen't say if its night, day, morning, etc., but it is assumed it is morning possibly, you then start in the office, apparently in a spaceship, the space-ship seems abandoned and broken, and there are little holes in the ship, causing some oxygen loss, you can fix this though by pulling the lever next to you, you will then re-gain oxygen, your goal is to survive all 10 "levels", as it is not specified what time it is. Characters Breakrat The main character of the game, he looks like Nightmare Freddy mixed with Withered Freddy a bit, he also has odd ears that look kind've like rats ears, he has green glowing eyes, and looks like he is made out of wood, he is very broken, wires coming out of him everywhere, having an extremely faint wooden texture on him, he also has random black claws he has on the tips of his fingers, and sharp teeth, he also wears a tophat, as he is some sort of Freddy, he is also well, green, along with the wooden texture. Everstar The second character of the game, she is the backup and "second-in-command" of Breakrat's crew. Anyway, she has green, bent bunny ears on both left and right sides, which have some sort of blood covering the top, glowing green eyes with a very faint shade of blue, she seems to have an odd metal texture, as she also has a big set of 8 metal wires with black claws on them built into her back. Her metal textured body is green, and has a green cloak of some sort covering the left of it too, which has blood, and green slabs of iron there. Airbreather One of the "less" main characters in the game, Airbreather is a monkey animatronic in a greenish, torn-up spacesuit. Airbreather himself has black synthetic fur and a tan face. An rusty, dented intake pipe can be seen inside of his mouth. Both of his eyes are permanently endoskeleton eyes. Airbreather's teeth were once sharp, but have become quite dull. A wheezing sound can be heard when he is near. IN PROGRESS: This section is a work in progress, please wait for Ender to say this is finished Locations The Office The office has a green atmosphere, and is slightly black, and you are in a spaceship, it appears there are no other seats of systems here, and when the spaceship is falling apart a bit and going down quickly you may see wires fly from behind you, as if everything back there was almost ripped off, there are two levers on your sides, they both look the same, one has a sign over it saying "ELECTRIFY FLOOR PANEL" and one saying "OXYGEN REFILL", they both do certain things, electrify floor panel is used for when an animatronic is in "the office", it will electrify the animatronic, refill oxygen will refill your oxygen bar, so you can survive. Hallway 1 The middle entrance to The Office with green lights all over and green ice-looking shards hanging down. for some reason, there is also a vent from the top in the middle of the floor. IN PROGRESS: This page is a work in progress, Enderspring has a chance of leaving for a day or two, but Bolt will still be here to work on the page sooner or later Mechanics Electrify Floor Panel To your left, there is a lever, with a sign above it saying "ELECTRIFY FLOOR PANEL", this is used to get animatronics out of the office. Oxygen Loss There are holes in your office and all around the place, the space-ship is withered and abandoned, however you can pull a lever and it will refill your oxygen, but it has to cool down for a tiny bit too. Animatronics Moving In Cameras Title says enough, animatronics actually move in the cameras and do certain things, sometimes the camera will turn static for a second and then the animatronic will be up-close in the camera, staring at the player. Easter Eggs Bio-Beta A character from The Desolate Hope, he can randomly appear in the office sometimes. Malenz's Room Malenz is a character from the desolate hope, and his room can randomly be found sometimes in the camera. IN PROGRESS Category:Games